


[PODFIC] when my body won't hold me anymore (where will I go)

by where_thewind_blows



Series: PODFICS of Nice work, kid [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AngstGrief/Mourning, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Hugs, Hurt Peter Parker, Medical Inaccuracies, Platonic Cuddling, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Temporary Character Death, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_thewind_blows/pseuds/where_thewind_blows
Summary: But he knows. He knows.Podfic of Madasthesea Wonderful Story----He can feel it.Peter’s dead.Peter Parker watches as Tony carefully arranges his limbs on a cot.“Mr. Stark,” he tries for the dozenth time. No one hears him.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: PODFICS of Nice work, kid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683211
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	[PODFIC] when my body won't hold me anymore (where will I go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madasthesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthesea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [when my body won't hold me anymore (where will I go)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854524) by [madasthesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthesea/pseuds/madasthesea). 



**Text:** [when my body won't hold me anymore (where will I go)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854524/chapters/44749399)

 **Author:** [madasthesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthesea/pseuds/madasthesea)

 **Reader:** [Where the Wind Blows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_thewind_blows/works)

**Length: 36 min**

**Downloads:** [ Mediafire ](https://www.mediafire.com/file/z36t69rsjimmr4g/when_my_body_won%27t_hold_me_anymore_%28where_will_I_go%29_-_3_18_20%2C_4.04_PM.m4a/file)  
  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Song: With Me da da da by The Moose - Scandinavian Sound**

**Author's Note:**

> I asked permission to podfic this story and others in madastheseas "nice work, kid" series and I FINALLY got around to it! 
> 
> If you liked this fic I would love to hear feedback! I am hoping to do a lot more in the "Nice Work, Kid" series so let me know which ones you might be interested in hearing!


End file.
